1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to board games and more particularly pertains to a board game which tests both the luck and mental talent of an individual.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Playing board games is one of the most popular past times in the nation. Each year, millions of people participate in the simulated struggles, contests and outright warfare that inventive board games offer. Parties, overnight trips, and rainy afternoons make perfect occasions for playing board games where pitting luck and skill against an opponent can provide entertainment for hours. Some of the contemporary games offered today enjoy unparalleled prominence because they offer a unique combination of fresh topics and imaginative plots.
There are a large number of U.S. patents directed to board games. A typical example is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,031 issued to Wohl which discloses a board game in which the players travel around a peripheral path on the board. There are two stacks of cards, one containing first name initials and the other containing last name initials. The player must name a famous person having the first and last name initials. When the player does so, he is awarded a point. Play continues for a specified period of time, and the winner is determined by the total number of points.
There is also a game commonly sold under the trademark "Trivial Pursuit." In this game, players travel around a board by rolling die. Each space is associated with a particular category. For example, in the Silver Screen Edition, the categories are settings, titles, off screen, on screen, production and portrayals. Upon landing on a space, the player is asked a question. If answered correctly, the player roles again. There is only one headquarter space for each category. When the player lands on a headquarter space, and answers the question correctly, he receives a wedge, thereby fulfilling his obligations for that category. When all six wedges for all categories are obtained, the player then must move to the center of the board, and answer the question correctly to win.
The above mentioned games have a very limited number of possible answers. In this respect, the game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of amusement.
As such, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved games which can be used for amusement. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.